The Night Percy Left
by RoxanneWGryffindor
Summary: My version of the fight between Percy and Arthur on the night Percy left during Ootp. This is my first fanfic, please review :) Thinking of adding another chapter about the Weasley family after he left and Bill and Charlie visiting Percy, thoughts on this much appreciated. Disclaimer: I am not J.wling or Fred and Dobby would still be alive
1. The Fight

Percy came home later than usual; he had moved all his things to his new desk in the head office of the ministry of magic. He had only been there a year and he was one step away from being the head of the entire wizarding world. He had been working up to this moment all his life, his parents would be so proud and hopefully he wouldn't be picked on by his siblings now that he had such a respected position. All the teasing and hard work had paid off and for once things went entirely Percy's way.

Sadly life does not go that way. Percy flooed through the chimney, buzzing with excitement. They were all sat at the dining room table, his family, well apart from Bill and Charlie. "I don't know if you've heard but after just a year at the ministry, I Percy Weasley have been promoted to junior ministry for magic" saying that felt great. However the room fell silent, they all just looked shocked and Percy just stood there awkwardly smile still on his face. Then his dad stood up and walked over to him, put his hand on Percy's shoulder and said "why did Fudge promote you" Percy did not understand what was happening.

"He said that I was a hard worker and he thought I had a bright future" Percy said in one breath. His dad gave him a sad look "thing is Perce, I'm not quite sure that's it, I mean surely you know they have been sniffing round anyone who is friendly with Dumbledore" Percy stood back, still confused but beginning to understand. "Yes, I know but…"

His dad cut him off "well don't you think it's odd that he hired you after what happened with crouch" he said slowly. Percy's cheeks burned red, how could he, his own father, not even congratulate him before…. Thoughts rushed through his head "ow I see you think he is using me to get to you and that I couldn't get this job on my own" he said loudly.

"No perce, but don't you think it's a little convenient to have someone who could very easily slip Fudge information on Dumbledore working in his office" Arthur tried to be comforting but to Percy it just sounded patronising, as though he was 5. His own dad thought he would spy on his own family.

He couldn't help it he could see his family gazing at him, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and his mum, pity in their eyes. Percy stared at his farther and stammered "you yyou think that I would sspy on my own family. You think that little of me yyou ddon't think for one second that he actually wanted to hire me for my skills"

"Percy you need to face facts" Arthur said calmly "voldemort is back and the ministry is corrupt and you are blind to not see it please Perce a jobs a job but…"

"Face facts Face facts! You are the only one who needs to face facts it's your fault that everyone there already thinks nothing of me, amazed I was even considered" he yelled.

"Percy doesn't shout at your Father like that" his mother said in that tone she always gave Fred and George.

"Going off the word of a 15 year old, they already thought you were a laughing stock" Percy had always resented the fact that the whole family liked Harry more than him. Arthur was now yelling back "don't be stupid perce why would harry lie?" Stupid, Stupid! His father thought he was stupid. After all that hard work to make his father, his idol proud and he thinks he is stupid. "What's stupid is following an old fool and a disturbed child above the ministry and your stupid order you run around with" he didn't think Dumbledore was a fool or that harry was disturbed (though he wouldn't blame him with what he has been through) but Percy followed rules, to not seemed impossible to him. The ministry wouldn't lie they were the head of the wizarding world, made up of the best wizards and witches around "How dare you talk about our friends like that" his father never yelled, but that wasn't what was upsetting, it was the disappointed enraged look in his father's eyes. No one said anything to stop this situation just watched like it was a show when for Percy the world was crumbling around him. He was in a corner, he didn't agree with them and they wouldn't hear his side his boiled, his fists clenched and he wanted the floor to open up, he had lost control for the first time ever.

Percy will forever regret what he said next but he couldn't take it his world had just been flipped over and no one seemed to care how much this was killing him "you should hear what they say about you when my back is turned your weird muggle obsession" he gave a sarcastic laugh " they said you could have gone places if you hadn't had your little hobbies of bending rules, they said that they were shocked a man with such a big family didn't try get a better job so he could at least buy his son his own wand! It's your fault your fault that we are so poor that we never get new things that we are constantly taunted for it" His family were taken back and his mother gasped. He thought it true but he would never even dream of hurting his father like this, he tried to defend him by saying he was a good man and that money wasn't everything. Maybe it was only him taunted for being poor, the others were never bullied, but Percy got it from every angle, he only ever told Bill because he trusts Bill and Bill understands. He is glad Bill and Charlie aren't watching this, but he if they were there they would have stopped this. But it's too late.

"You agree with them do you, there is more to life than money son." Arthur yelled "I'm sorry you didn't have the finer things in life but we got buy, the ministry will crumble there is already talk of oncoming war. I thought you of all people could work put what side you should be on, but if you're going to be such a spoilt brat and not listen to a word I have to say then we are finished" he calmed down seeing an unusual look on Percy's face, not of anger but of hurt he looked like he could cry. Percy was not spoilt and he had listened to every word and read to deep "fine then I'm leaving" Percy spluttered Arthur wanted to take it back but Percy had hurried up the stairs, slammed the door and packed his stuff. "where will you go" molly asked on his way down, not don't go, not please stay.

Percy just apparated and that was that.


	2. Bill and Charlie's Visit

Bill and Charlie both got the letter, the one Fred, George, Ron and Ginny wrote. Arthur and Molly couldn't face writing it, but they needed to know the truth, the whole truth. Percy had gone and he had made it very clear to everyone at the ministry he no longer wanted to be a Weasley. The letter simply contained what happened in the fight and that they were devastated and didn't want to tell them like this but they needed to know. Bill was in utter shock, he had to reread it twice before taking in Percy's random explosion. Charlie tried to ignore it as if it wasn't true; he was far away and could pretend it hadn't happened.

They both tried to understand; maybe it was easier as they weren't there and couldn't hear the angered tone in Percy's voice or the way Arthur yelled. Bill went over to see Charlie; they talked about it, not like at the burrow where it was never mentioned at the risk of Molly crying or Arthur grabbing another glass of fire whiskey. "I didn't see it coming that's for sure; I have been trying to understand why but…" Charlie trailed off, not knowing whether he had read deep enough into the words that were spewed. "Same here, I mean he must have been fairly pissed off when dad accused him of spying and no one congratulated him, but to go on about dads job like that" Bill shook his head still in disbelief that anyone, let alone Percy, would say something like that.

"Well it certainly was nothing to do with Voldermort that's for sure" Charlie trailed off again; the most shocking thing is that it was Percy, perfect Percy who could do no wrong in his parent's eyes. There was a long pause, while they figured out what to do. Finally Bill spoke "We should go and see him, reason with him, get his side of things, what do you think".

Charlie looked unsure for a moment then said "yeah, I think you could be right, he won't think he is wanted back unless we ask him to come home".

It was a cold Wednesday morning and Bill had discovered that Percy was having a day off as he was forced to take some holiday leave. Charlie knocked on his apartment door; they were both nervous at how their arrival would be taken. To their surprise a girl with shoulder length brown hair answered the door. "Hello" She said. "Hmmm hello, is Percy in by any chance" Charlie asked.

"Perce, you have visitors" she called and smiled at them as Percy walked down the corridor, as soon as he saw them his face went pale, however he smiled slightly "Bill, Charlie, it's nice to see you" he said rather awkwardly "you to" Charlie replied.

"ow this is Audrey by the way" Percy said breaking the silence, Audrey obviously knew who they were from there red hair and freckles "Well I best be off, it was nice meeting you" she kissed Percy on the cheek and left.

"Can we come in" Bill asked.

"Yeah sure, come on in" Percy looked worried without Audrey there, he knew what was coming.

"Who's that then Perce" Charlie gave a devilish smile.

"Ow she's my girlfriend" Percy blushed as they sat down in the living room opposite each other. How did they not know he had a girlfriend, then again after the stick Fred and George gave him about Penelope, well. There was a short, very awkward silence, and then Bill said in a sympathetic tone "Why did you go Perce? Why don't you want to be a Weasley anymore?" Percy moved uneasily. "hmmm….well I….it's not that I don't…. it's just that well" Percy felt very ashamed telling his older brothers why he has been such a prat and more ashamed that they probably knew everything, he took a deep breath "I had just been promoted to junior assistant to the minister when Dad told me I didn't deserve it and that he thought I would spy on all of you…" He blurted.

"we get that, we know you would never spy on us, it's just that, well Perce you know deep down he is back, but we don't really care what you think about all that, Dad was just worried about you, we all are" Bill replied. "We just want you to come home" Charlie gave a weak smile.

"No one else does" Percy sighed "I was pretty awful"

"They do want you back; of course they do" Charlie continued "but Perce if you're not careful you are going to go down with the ministry's sinking ship"

"And if Dumbledore falls, you will all go down with him, have you ever thought that I was just concerned for all of you" Percy pleaded, in a slightly angered tone.

"He's right though" Bill could see Percy glare so changed the subject "Please come home, I can't say that their not angry, but if you just apologise"

Percy knew he was wrong and he wanted to say sorry but he couldn't just walk back, not like that "I'm not the only one who needs to do that"

"But you owe Dad one hell of an apology" Bill obviously hadn't full understood what Percy had said.

"Look I have worked hard all my life, I am the youngest junior assistant ever and my own family thinks I don't deserve it" Percy looked not so much angry as sad. However Bill became angry, he had given Percy a way to come back, but he wasn't taking it, he knew how upset his parents were and if he would just let his pride go. "Of course we think you deserve it, but fudge is an idiot, Percy please come home, mum won't stop crying and Dad is just angry all the time, ever ones pretty miserable" Bill Pleaded, but Percy couldn't bring himself to go, because of pride, yes, but also because he thought they all hated him, that they wanted him gone.

"I can't, I'm sorry but I can't and Fudge is not an idiot he's the minister for magic, he wouldn't be that high up if he was an idiot" Percy felt it his duty to defend his boss. With that Bill stood up, gave Percy a disappointed look that Percy had never seen before, shook his head and left, irritated that he didn't seem to care how upset they were. Percy wanted to spill out all he felt and maybe they would understand or think he was pathetic, seeing it as Percy getting so upset that he was teased and not praised enough. Percy forgot about Charlie, still sat there, tears ran down his face "ow Perce" Charlie walked over and put an arm round him, he hadn't seen him cry in years "I'm so sorry, I just can't look at Dad, I'm so sorry, please don't hate me, please" Percy whimpered. "I don't hate you, none of us hate you, we love you" Percy looked at Charlie; he never thought Charlie would be so understanding. Then again he always understanding, he always tried to look at life from other peoples angles, he was very modest and down to earth, Percy greatly admired him for it.

Charlie wrote to Percy often, telling him about the family and things. Charlie didn't tell anyone, even Bill, about the letters, but he understood Percy, they were so different, yet so alike. Hardworking, passionate and understanding, Charlie understood why Percy was so hurt and why he wouldn't go back, probably because he had never seen him so upset, probably because he knew what it felt like to be alone, he was lonely when he first moved away, he couldn't wait to go home and still does every holiday he gets. He would hate to be in Percy's shoes right now.

Authors note: I wrote this as I think the Weasley's would try to get Percy back and Bill or Charlie would at least write to him. Review Please? Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it .Updates to come.


End file.
